


Inhales the gay group chat

by Keith_isnt_straight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demi girl pidge, F/M, Keith has a cat idk, Lots of platonic stuff also, Lotta sappy shit man, M/M, Polyamory, and memes, broganes, collage AU, idfk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_isnt_straight/pseuds/Keith_isnt_straight
Summary: Idfk,,, a voltron text fic?





	Inhales the gay group chat

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames or smthn-
> 
> Shiro gone- shiro  
> Pidgeotto- pidge   
> Kweef- keith  
> Loverboi- lance  
> Hunk o cheese- hunk  
> Better than all of you- allura   
> Ihavethepowerofgodandanime- matt 
> 
> (Side note keith and shiro live together and are brothers, lance hunk and allura live together and lance and allura are siblings, obiously Matt and pidge live together. Shay has an apartment and no phone so shes mentioned hut not here)   
> So ye. Join the shit show ;)

New group message- inhale the memes

Pidgeotto- hey fuccers

Kweef- shut up u pokemon weeb

Pidgeotto- first of all biTCH

Loverboi- hes not wrong

hunk o cheese- stop defending ur boyfriend lance 

Ihavethepowerofgodandanime- if you ever talk abt pokemon like that again you can catch these hands

Pidgeotto- matt wtf is that long ass user name 

Ihavethepowerofgodandanime- I'll fight you. 

Ihavethepowerofgodandanime- im not afraid of u ho

Shiro gone- matt dont fight your sister 

Loverboi- get it on video

Better than all of u- kick his ass pidge Ilu girl!!

Pidgeotto- :D

Pidgeotto- see someone cares about me matt. (Ilu 2 allura) 

Pidgeotto- also where tf is keith

Shiro gone- probably making out with lance

Loverboi- SHIRO WTF

kweef- for your information you fuck, were watching friends

Ihavethepowerofgodandanime- and making out?

Kweef- and making out. 

Loverboi- KEITH

pidgeotto- EWEWEWEWEWEWWWWW

hunk o cheese- NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILD GUYS

Pidgeotto- im nOt a child

Loverboi- yeah you are

Ihavethepowerofgodandanime- yea you are

Loverboi- aayyy matt same time :D!!!

Ihavethepowerofgodandanime- same hat!!! 

Loverboi- same hat!!!! :D :D :D

Shiro- what the fuck just happened

Hunk o cheese- shiro said the fuck word >:O

Better than all of u- i hate each and every one of you

Loverboi- even your own brother?!? 

Better than all of u- especially you lance 

Loverboi- i am,,,, hurt

Hunk o cheese- i love you lance!!

Loverboi- HUNK MA MAN 

Loverboi- I can always count on you bro 

Hunk o cheese- bro :Oc 

Pidgeotto- https://youtu.be/EJVt8kUAm9Q 

//AUTHOR'S NOTE- its the bromance song yall\\\

Loverboi- that settles it, keith im breaking up with u hunks my new bae 

Hunk o cheese- o man o man

Hunk o cheese- i accept. Ilu bae

Pidgeotto- plot twist

Kweef- im not surprised I'd break up with me for hunk any day

Better than all of u- im teLLING SHAY

hunk o cheese- no i love you both im sorry!!!!

Better than all of u- im joking ily ily 

Better than all of u- shay does too

Hunk o cheese- oh thank god,,, lance this relationship wont work out i am truly sorry

Loverboi- it is okay my love shall we we meet again in another life 

Shiro gone- i leave to get snacks for three munites and i come back to this

Ihavethepowerofgodandanime- you have snacks!?

Ihavethepowerofgodandanime- what kind what kind what kind pls i hunger

Shiro gone- ... Teenage mutant ninja turtles fruit snacks

Ihavethepowerofgodandanime- im coming over

Pidgeotto- dont you dare leave me home alone you fucko

Pidgeotto- i am scared young and impressionable,,,

Ihavethepowerofgodandanime- i blame you for watching scary conspiracy theories all night so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kweef- howd u make that face?? 

Kweef- i want it

Kweef- nvm i got it 

Kweef- -\\(:/)/-

Loverboi- what the fuck is that

Kweef- its home made

Better than all of u- you're all idiots im goin to sleep


End file.
